Misty's Ipod
by Looseyourself
Summary: Take a look through Misty's life, while Misty herself is taking a nap! This will become a series of short stories based on random songs, that I think will fit with Misty's life. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon **

**You should listen to the song family portrait by p!nk**

Misty was tired from todays journey, as she, Ash and brock, had just made it to the pokemon center before closing. Misty shuffled to the front desk and kindly asked Nurse Joy for 3 beds. Once handed the room key she walked back to the guys told them the room and handed them the extra key. Once seeing the bed she put her bag on the end of and grabbed her Ipod out of it. A present from her mom on Christmas one year. Putting her headphones in, She laid down under the covers and went to sleep.

*Dreaming*

Misty looked out the window as she heard the door slam. It had been happening recently. Her parents starting yelling, it use to be only at night, but then it slowly turned to day. Her and her sister Daisy would go to the basement sometimes, it was the farthest point away from them.

Misty looked at her mom and dad, and ran to them sobbing as they told her that her daddy would be moving out. The older william's wrapped their arms around their 6 year old daughter. Quickly and quietly their 10 year old daughter joined in on the last family hug they would ever have.

Misty started to beg her parents to stay together, she never thought this would happen. Daisy started cleaning everything after each parent, in hopes that that would keep her mind off of everything. Little Misty just followed each parent asking them that one question 'why?'.

Misty looked at the bottles of empty alcohol containers on the table, not realizing what they were for. She walked past them and walked straight to the sleeping figure on the couch. She ran over and grabbed a blanket to cover her mom. Then quietly she crawled underneath it and got as close to her mom as she could before going to sleep. Misty woke up when her dad kissed her forehead. She saw her sister slowly trailing him to the door. She handed him a piece of paper before leaping into his arms. "I'm going to miss you daddy" Daisy said before getting set down and replaced by two suitcases. Misty finally got up when she heard the door close. Her sister looked at her and they walked down to the basement hand in hand. That's when Misty saw her sister break down for the first time, since this happened. Seeing Daisy's tear streaked face made Misty realize she has to be strong for Daisy, even though she was the younger one.

A month later Misty and Daisy were introduced to Tom, Their moms new boyfriend. Just a couple days later they were introduced to his daughters violet and Lily who were 7 and 9. Misty wasn't sure how she felt about the two girls and hid behind Daisy who was Happier than misty about them. Misty couldn't stand it anymore, she bolted to her room and locked the door, she crawled into her closet with a flashlight in hand and looked at the photo albums she took before her mom had the chance to throw them away. Hearing Daisy knock on her door made her crawl back even farther, after a couple of minutes she heard, " she will cool off In a little bit, Daisy, so go hang out with Lilly and Violet." With that she heard them walking away. She slowly got stuck in the past as memories flooded her.

Sometime later Misty slowly walked back to the laughing group, she hid around a corner and slowly looked around. She came to the conclusion that she wasn't needed in what looked like the perfect family, just like her father. Everyone was happy, she saw Daisy looking happier than she has ever been. And with that misty walked back to her room and slowly started to break down the walls that she has put up, to make even stronger ones.

A year later Misty was walking down the aisle as a flower girl. She put on a fake smile as she tossed the flowers right and left. She knew she was suppose to be happy but she couldn't. They were moving to cerulean City, the Cerulean City Gym to be exact and she wasn't happy with it. The only good thing is the water pokemon. Misty snapped out of her thoughts when she heard now you may Kiss the Bride. She knew at that moment that her mom couldn't of been happier and she needed to be supportive for this decision.

Misty looked at the house in front of her. There was a for sale sign up front, and a moving truck in the drive way. She slowly put her box of photos in the truck before her step dad closed the door thing. She hopped in the van her mom was driving as the followed the rental truck. After about an hour they pulled up to the cerulean gym. She grabbed her box of photos and slowly made the first step through the front door.

She was a waterflower now.

~Looseyourself~


End file.
